On Notice
by SketchGal2
Summary: This is a shot one-shot of the pairing FM Radio. A small game of Cat and Mouse ensues once Flack takes something that belongs to Lindsay for revenge of the "doll incident". There are hints of other pairings too. Update 3-30-09


**First Update 3-30-09** (corrections)

Note: This is my current fandom obsession xD

I've been working on this for maybe two days during one of my classes (after I finished my work of course!). I thought it would be a good idea to make a nice one shot of this pairing because I've only maybe seen one here (it was really good too). It's just a nice one-shot.

Also there are pretty big hints of other pairings. Can you guess what they are?

Well I present my version of FM Radio (Flack and Lindsay). Enjoy! Please point out any errors I might have. They really help.

**

* * *

****On Notice**

"Geez Linds-" Donald Flack gasped, when he was nearly knocked over by Lindsay Monroe, who was running through the hallway. She stumbled back from where she stood, coming very close to dropping a large box marked "DNA" on its sides. Flack reached out in the nick of time, while doing so he attempted to take the box from her. She in return snatched it back. Then he snatched it, holding it high above her head.

"Hey, I had it" she said trying to reach it from her head. He played keep away for a few moments more and suddenly whistled making his way down the corridor. Lindsay had no choice but to follow him. That box contained much needed DNA prints on file, she could definitely use for a case that she was currently working case had hit a snag, and this box's contents could inadvertantly break the case.

She'd just have to play along with Flack until the time being, to avoid any other risk. Unless this was a risk in itself....? She hoped not.

Lindsay was sure Flack was sneaking passive glances down at her as they walked silently down the hall. She thought something was on her face, and then she thought something was on the blouse she wore under her lab coat. She checked herself, hearing a muffled laugh from Flack.

Soon the two arrived at the DNA lab, Lindsay's destination.

"Okay this is my stop" she said, moving back and forth on the balls of her feet. She placed her hands on her hips and looked up at Flack again who seemed to have some sort of concentrated gaze on her. He tried to hold a serious stare, as he though and thought.

He thought, especially about how tiny she was. Not as tiny as a little girl or a midget or dwarf even. It was a cute tiny. An adorable tiny. The type of tiny that was ideal for wrapping and cuddling in at cold wintry nights. With hot chocolate included. Oh, and a big blanket fit for two.

He searched her large chocolate brown eyes that he adored, and which also her humor mirrored through, in a way that completely fascinated him. But now was the time for payback. After all he did promise her. The time to confess of being severely infatuated with her will come later.

"Earth to Don Flack!" Lindsay said, cupping her hands over her mouth and therefore waking Flack out of his trance. An evil smile spread on his face.

"Today is the day Monroe. The day of reckoning has begun" he said, deepening his voice and taking several steps backwards. Lindsay looked at him perplexed, amusing him all the more. He took off down the hallway in the blink of an eye, holding Lindsay's important box over his head.

She gaped in surprise, and then took off right away him. She was thanking God that she decided to wear flats, on this particular day. But what she regretted was not wearing a pair of pants, because running with the skirt she wore was a bit uncomfortable.

The two zigzagged and speed walked through various techs and officers within the Crime Lab building. They crossed over to the lobby, and Flack led them right back into the hallway with glass see-through walls.

Lindsay had no idea what Flack had meant by the "day of reckoning", but she was going to by all means tackle him once she got nice and close. He turned back for the first time giving her a wink, making her eye widen and her cheeks blush. But this did not stop her from going forth with her current goal.

"Flack...this is a lab!" she hissed once the too were speed-walking pass more labs filled with curious techs. Among them a bouncing Adam came by, stopping in front of Lindsay, holding a pot of coffee.

"It's reallyreallyreallygood! I just bought it!" he said blocking her way. She tried seeing over his shoulder to find where Flack had headed.

"Um no thanks Adam-I have to go" she said finally .But only able to escape from his cornering a few moments later. She turned the corner and ran into Sheldon Hawkes who was carrying a heavy piece of machinery.

"Whoa!" he said laughing a little. She mumbled her apologizes and asked if he'd seen Flack.

"I saw him over by the elevator. He sure seemed happy about something and confused about what I said I was doing. Recalibrating this." he answered, shifted what he held to his leg. She then gave her thanks, and went off around the next corner. He watched her carefully before heading back to the computer lab.

The elevator was only a few feet away and she saw Flack standing in front of the elevator looking bored, still carrying her box. She stopped a couple of feet away from him, huffing and puffing being careful not to draw too much attention to herself as she had already.

Flack noticed her and smiled balancing the box on his head.

"I want the box Flack" she said, hunching over with her hands on her knees.

"Oh this box? This box right here?" he remarked, as he began tossing it around like a large football to Lindsay's horror. Then a obnoxious smile spread on her face.

"Whoo! Donald Flack Jr knows what a box is. Your mother must be very proud. Yes that box." she remarked dryly placing her hand over her heart in mock happiness. Flack laughed, and wiped his forehead of sweat.

"Smartass. Don't talk about my mother" he said, loving the way Lindsay was smiling at him from afar. The elevator dinged behind him and he finally found the perfect opportunity had come. He stepped backwards into it.

"Flack what are you doing? You want me to get into trouble!?" she hissed looking around alarmed. He pondered on that for a moment. If he were to do what he was thinking of doing with that box, Mac would have Lindsay's head. On the one hand, the time for revenge was here, and there would be the chance Mac would go easy on her because she's Lindsay (of which Danny had complained about it to him on numerous occasions).

Lindsay admitted to herself that this situation "Operation Save the Important Box of files" was a no go. She was never in control throughout and had failed to successfully make retrieve the box. But she couldn't help thinking how much she enjoyed all of it. Even down to Flack's winking, eye groping and preparation of throwing the box overhead like a basketball…

Wait what?

"Flack don't!!" Lindsay squeaked ducking.

"This one is for Melody!!!" Flack roared tossing the box, as if he was making a three pointer.

The box went above her curled form, and to the unknown. People crowded around to see what the commotion was about, then went back to their work.

Lindsay groaned and looked up silently to Flack who absentmindedly waved as the elevator doors closed. She gave a wave back, and blew out a breath while still crouched down on the tiled floor. Then it hit her;

Melody. The life size "doll" from that case late last year.

Of course. She and Flack had wheeled it out of that man's apartment, and Flack joked about how a guy could save a lot more money with one. Sure Lindsay took it lightly but still, she wanted to make a point. She had pretended to be in an argument with Flack, his New York wife no less. Wondering how in the world could the doll could replace her, and what it had she didn't. She barely heard him tell people she was his unwell wife, but for a while the threat he made never once became concrete in her mind. Maybe she should've paid attention?

The elevator beeped and Lindsay was hopeful that it was Flack. So she could make him hunt for her box, but it was Danny and Det. Jessica Angell.

"Lookin for spare change Monroe?" Danny said snickering as he stepped off the elevator. Lindsay got up and dusted herself off.

"Shut it Messer. Hi Jess" she said waving at Jessica Angell who seemed to be preoccupied with looking around as soon as she stepped off the elevator with Danny.

"Oh...Hi. Have you seen Sheldon?" she asked almost hopefully, finally snapping to attention. Danny and Lindsay watched her suspiciously.

" I think he may be in the computer lab. I passed him awhile ago." Lindsay said, watching her still.

As if on cue Sheldon Hawkes strolled in from around the corner, rubbing his head and toting Lindsay's box. Who in turn rushed right over and elicited the CSI with a stream of apologizes and motherly examinations. Danny looked over and saw from the corner of his eyes, something that made him snicker on Angell's face. She was staring openly at Hawkes and upon Danny's snickering a deep scarlet blush appeared on her cheeks. She shoved him while she made her way to Hawkes and Lindsay.

"I'm soo sorry Hawkes, Flack was in a playful mood today" Lindsay said while Hawkes handed the box over to her.

"Playful? It sounds like someone has a crush on you" he said stopping Lindsay in her tracks, while all the more facing an seemingly mesmerized Jessica.

"Are you ready for lunch?" he asked her while holding his arm out for her to take it. She took it and smiled uncontrollably, shocking Lindsay further, and raising Danny's eyebrows. The two headed for the elevator, and moved aside for the occupants on the elevator, before jumping on and departing into the city.

Those occupants were Flack and Stella come onto the floor. Stella said speedy hi's/goodbyes while passing through, to which Danny turned pink at the ears, coughed and followed her. Everyone else watched ; that is everyone else who was either Flack or Lindsay.

"Hey" he said moving closer to her. She took a step back, looking at him from under her now frazzled hair sadly. He reached out moving her hair out her face smiling.

"Let me help you with that" he said, reaching out to the now dented box away from finger tips only had a chance for one touch when she violently pulled it back turning managed to wrap his arms around it, with Lindsay struggling to taking out of his grasp. The back and forth went on longer than earlier. Flack laughed softly.

"Okay. Okay. No more games. My revenge has been completed. Now lemme me be a gentleman" he said, finally able to take the box from Lindsay without a problem. She sighed and walked alongside of him. But gasped when he reached around her and put his arm on her hip.

"You know I have a thing for you right?" he asked looking down at her. She cleared her throat and shook her head side to side furiously before looking down at the ground. Flack laughed, drawing her nearer as he possibly could while holding the box in his other arm.

"You bein a CSI and everything Monroe, I'da thought you noticed," he said pulling her closer to plant a kiss on her cheek. Her eyes grew larger, and she squeaked before coming into a daze. He saw what he had inevitably done, and smiled shaking his head. He put the box down at her feet bending down to plant a gentle peck on her lips. She slowly closed her eyes as he pulled away. Flack stroked her cheek with the back of his hand before walking away with a smug grin on his face.

She breathed out, and breathed in from where she stood opening her eyes, at the disaperance. She thought about the afternoon chase, her swore feet and the miraculous save of her important box. She felt that the experience of all of it was definitely something she hoped to remember for the rest of her life.

Of course if she lived long enough after Mac gets through with her.

She looked down at the damaged box, and sighed messaging her temples. All the while a smile played on her lips, which still tingled from Flack's kiss and touch.

* * *

Well I hope to make more stories with this pairing. If you guys have any ideas let me know! =D

Untill then I'll be adding more chapters to the current stories I'm working on. Check them out!


End file.
